Underdog
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: Just who was the favorite son?


**Spoiler warning! **Spoilers for manga chapter 467+ and briefly for the start of the third movie.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Filthy hanyou!_

He had heard that cry too much in his one hundred and fifty years of life. Of course it was technically two hundred, but as he had spend that extra fifty pinned unconscious to a tree, it didn't really count as life, did it?

His mother used to tell him that life was full of ups and downs. His life was mainly downs. His very existence was a down. He was a hanyou, despised by all and not having his own species. Even if there were a few other hanyou, how many of them were inu? So he spent his early life with only his mother for company, and although he loved her much, it was no substitute for another friend. Then… his mother died. What could he have done? What would he do? He was alone in the world, with countless unknown enemies after his head just because of his mixed blood. He quickly learned that traveling through the forests made most youkai lose his trail, and he avoided clashing with them. The others who caught up with him would often fight him with no real reason. He had no weapon to fight them with, only his young claws, and no way to acquire one. Even if he did, somehow, who would teach him to use it? He was a hanyou, and no one would have anything to do with him. Even his own _brother_ despised him and would threaten to kill him if interfered with.

Then he met _her_. That priestess. After spending time with her, he got close to her. He… loved her. And she him. For once, just _once_ in his life, things were looking up.

Then the spider made her attack him, and he was sealed for fifty years. When that girl from the future awoke him, she shattered the _tama_ he needed to stop his life of an underdog permanently. He was stuck with her to search for the _tama no kakera_. He hated her, because she reminded him of _that priestess_. And yet…

But he would not think of such a thing. He could not afford to fall in love again. Look how the first time had ended up. He was an underdog, someone cursed by his mere existence. Nothing would ever turn out right for him, a hanyou. Why couldn't he be like his brother? The full youkai… the favorite son… the heir.

#~#~#

He had been called a heartless son of a bitch on too many occasions to count. It was indeed how he appeared, but… he wasn't heartless. Not really. What would onlookers know of his feelings? What would they know of his hard childhood with a strict father and unloving mother? What would they know of the pressures of growing up in his father's footsteps and spending every day and night trying to grow in power to surpass him?

His father wished him to be strong, and yet he sealed his powerful sword, Sou'unga, and hid the other one, Tetsusaiga, leaving him with the useless Tenseiga. Two centuries of searching for the fang, and he found it only to be repelled because of his pure youkai blood. The one thing he had pride in thwarted him, and the hanyou got the Tetsusaiga instead of its rightful owner. As if that wasn't bad enough, the mutt took his left arm in addition to his inheritance and pride.

They fought several times after that, resulting in his meeting the human child. At first he didn't care about her, but then she grew on him. He protected her from harm almost possessively, and slaughtered those who attacked her.

Then his sword, Toukijin, snapped when fighting one of that spider's detachments. He left it rather than attempting to have it fixed, not really caring about it. But still… although it wasn't important to him, it was his weapon destroyed. He would need a new one.

The old swordsmith offered to re-forge Tenseiga. He couldn't believe it. The useless sword was now a fearsome weapon. Of course, he had yet to master it, but he would.

He went to his mother to see if she knew anything of his father's fang. She made him open the meidou, but the human child was sucked in.

_Why? Why her???_

The only person who had touched him in centuries…

_I absolutely will not let you die…_

To obtain this power in exchange for Rin's life… _it means nothing!_

Why was everything against him? Everything worked out well in his brother's favor. A hanyou gained loyal friends, a powerful fang, and several things kept making it grow in power. All he had… was Tenseiga… And even that was taken away from him. Like everything else, the hanyou acquired the meidou, and he was left only with the healing sword. Like everything else, the power went to _him_, the favorite son. The one their father actually loved. And he was left with nothing.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Aww… wasn't that sad? Reviews, please.

Oh, and for those who read without reading the manga, it's okay. Rin doesn't die.


End file.
